Don't Go
by TechsaidxX
Summary: BB POV:Why she left i'll never know. I really hated to see her go. I'll do anything to bring her back...I love her too and that's a fact. profanity in this! be warned


_**Just a little one shot i decided to do. It's 3:22 in the morning, so i apologize if you think it sucks xD i'm so tired but was determined to finish this *yawn* maybe i'll make it into a story if i get at least 10 reviews! :D i'll keep updating my other story, "Pulling Through" If you havent read it please take a look! you may like it!**_

_**Anyways, i'm keeping you from the story xD please R&R it warms me heart:) enjoy;)**_

_**btw, I don't own the Teen Titans. if i did then HOT DOG that would be awesome.  
**_

_I've wondered every moment of everyday what you wanted to say to me Gar. I don't know why I was so weak and selfish. I didn't even give you a chance to speak. I just ran. I ran faster than I've ever run in my entire life. I didn't even know where I was going. I didn't even bother to take my things. I just had to leave._

_I told you Gar. I told you everything that I had bottled up within me. About Malchior and about Goth. I told you what I swore on my life I'd never tell. I told you that I love you. I'm sorry. I know you don't love me too. I was an idiot for even saying that._

_But I was so confused. I just…I blurted it out and ruined our friendship But all those sarcastic remarks, all those names I called you…they were nothing Gar. It truly hurt me to treat you so wrong…I just didn't want you to see my true colors. I guess that was all for nothing._

_If you're wondering where I am…well okay of course you are. Don't worry about that. I'm fine. I'm sending you this letter to tell you two things._

_One, and I know I've said it many times, but I'm truly sorry that I love you. I can't help it. I can't change it._

_Two, I am never coming back. I want you to give hugs to Star, Robin, and Cyborg and tell them I said goodbye. Hug Silkie for me too. My magic mirror…could you and Cyborg take care of it for me?_

_Oh, Garfield. You have no idea how painful it is to write this letter. It hurts so much to think of you._

_I can remember it like it was yesterday when I used to call you Beast Boy. Things changed so quickly that I didn't even have time to really enjoy my life._

_Still, thank you for being there for me when I thought no one else was. I have to go now. Please don't reply to this letter. Goodbye Gar._

_Raven Roth_

I read that letter six times over before breaking down. How could she leave like that? And over some stupid fight? Just because she told me she loved me…what, was she was afraid I was going to reject her or something? For one so bright she was such a fool! How would I ever find her?

I thought back to three weeks ago when the fight began.

"_Hey Raven."_

"_Beast Boy," the purple haired teen murmured half-heartedly._

"_Is that the book of Azar?"_

"_Don't see why it matters."_

"_So what's that book about?"_

"_Don't see why you care."_

"_Does it help you meditate or something?" Frustrated, the girl sighed heavily._

"_Why the hell are you bothering me? Have you ever noticed that you annoy the crap out of me on a daily basis?"_

"_Jesus, calm down! I was just asking a question…"_

"_Look Garfield. If you really want to annoy someone that badly-" She stopped speaking when the changeling snatched the book fr0me her hands._

"_Give me my book back Logan," she only used his last name when she was extremely irritated._

"_Nope."_

"_Give. It. To. Me."_

"_Nah. I don't think I want to."_

"_Do you think that I'm joking?"_

"_Okay, okay. You can have it back…if you catch me!" The girl simply sighed again and surrounded the book in black aura. She began to walk away with it in hand._

"_Oh, c'mon Rae! That's cheating!" Truly agitated, she turned around._

"_Let's set one thing straight. MY NAME IS NOT RAE. IT'S RAVEN."_

"_Okay sure thing. Rae."_

"_Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone and go rot somewhere?"_

"_Why don't YOU calm you ass down! Why do you get so rowed up from something so little? I ask you the name of your book and you completely spaz out on me! Why are you so goddamn emo all the time Raven? Why can't you be a normal girl with a normal life? Why do you treat everyone that loves you like you treat your SHIT?" This startled her. Was he really taking up for himself? Was he actually for once standing his ground against HER?_

"_I am so sick and tired of you treating me like your mother's shit twenty-four seven Rae! I'm your friend for Christ's sake! Not your enemy! Why do you treat me that way? I only try and make you smile or laugh—yet all I ever get back is your stupid sarcasm or rude remarks about me! Why? WHY?"_

"…"

"_Oh, no sarcasm now? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

"…_Beast Boy…I'm sor-"_

"_Oh so I have to get YOUR name right, but you can mess mine up all you freaking want to? It's GARFIELD!"_

"_I…I'm sorry…"_

"_Oh please, if you think that one stupid apology is going to make up for all these goddamned years…"_

"_I'll apologize as many times as you want…" The half-demon never had anyone stand up to her, and certainly never thought it would be by Gar._

"_I don't want you to apologize. I just want to know why you treat me like dirt! Why Raven? Hmm?"_

"…" _The girl was speechless and her eyes were full of tears threatening to burst out._

"_WHY?" The tears rapidly fell down her pale cheeks and she gathered every ounce of courage in her body to say,_

"_Beacause I love you, you idiot!"_

_The room fell silent._

_What had she said?_

"…_W…What did you say?" the changeling whispered, his eyes as wide as saucers._

"…_I said…because I love…you…"_

I was so cold to her…my heart was truly ice during our argument, because in truth, I hadn't met to hurt her in anyway…but I did. I'd never seen Raven cry besides the whole Malchior incident. She was heartbroken. And she tried again with Goth. And he dumped her. Then one last time with me and I was speechless.

I was so cruel to her…so cruel to the girl I cared so much about.

"Raven…" I sobbed. "Don't go you…you…jerk…I love you too…"

_**Well what did ya think? :D this is the first non happy ending story i've ever created, so please lemme know what you think. like i said, if i get 10 reviews at the least, i will make it into a story or a two shot. bye! i gotta sleep now xD**_


End file.
